Ted
Ted was a parody mashup of Fred Jones from ''Scooby-Doo'' and famous serial killer Ted Bundy. He was the overbearing leader of The Groovy Gang, mainly manipulating and threatening the other members to follow him. At the end of the episode, he was killed by Brock Samson when he made the mistake of threatening the Venture bodyguard. He was resurrected as a zombie by Dr. Venture and was renamed Tedstein. Character History The gang had encounter the Venture brothers before which led to the death of one set of clones who were then thrown in a ravine by the gang. Years later, they would bump into the Ventures again this time at their compound after running out of gas there, which Ted believes to be a sign from God. Ted leads the gang in the building, and, after encountering Dr. Orpheus, they are warned by Sonny about the ghosts of Hank and Dean in the area. Not believing him, Ted continues to explore until they meet the latest clone set of Hank and Dean, which causes Ted to believe Sonny's warning. Ted then shoots at the boys and follows the scared boys into the clone bay room. Ted comes faces to face with an energized Brock Samson, whom he makes the mistake of threatening with his gun. Brock grabs and twists Ted's arm, pointing the gun at Ted instead, who cowardly begs not to be shot. Brock causes Ted to shoot a nearby Sonny as Brock kills Ted with a powerful headbutt. Dr. Venture then considers adding the dead bodies of Ted and Sonny as part of his new Venturestein project which he needed more bodies for. Dr. Venture went through with his plans as Ted was shown in Venture Libre as a zombie. Now renamed Tedstein, he was sent to South America along with other Venturesteins to serve as an expendable soldier in the army. He was freed by the original Venturestein, however, who took him, Sonny, and the other zombies to the jungle. The zombies had found that there were mad science camps in the area and they liberated the captive and tormented science experiments who joined their cause with open arms. Tedstein now serves a bodyguard of Venturestein. It is shown that his former dominating demeanor has changed due to his revival, as he now possesses a more calm and meek personality. Whether Ted remembers his old life is unknown. Along with that, he seems to have new cranium suggesting that Brock's headbutt may have caved in his head, meaning that Dr. Venture may needed to have replace the top of his head just as he did with Venturestein. Trivia * Before his execution, Ted Bundy at least professed a religious conversion via the fanatical right-wing preacher Jerry Falwell, who used his testimony as evidence in favor of banning pornography. Episode Appearances Season 2: *[[¡Viva Los Muertos!|''¡Viva Los Muertos!]] Season 5: *[[Venture Libre|''Venture Libre]] Category:Characters Category:Voiced By Christopher McCulloch Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Undead Category:Death By Samson Category:Abominations